Made For Me~Oakheart
Original Artist *''TobyMac'' Key Italics:Lyrics Bold:Other Songfic Yea, here we go 1, 2, 3 She was 17 when she came on the scene I saw her down the hall and felt that I was in a dream See she was from the islands Which had this brother smiling Little did I know that I’d be on this, my contestifying As Oakheart stared across the river there was always a cat that he always wanted a glimpse of, Bluestar. I love sunsets but she likes sunrise I’m always running late and she’s always on time But I like U2 and she like Coldplay He liked the river, and she liked the earth beneath her paws. He liked fish, and she liked mice. But something tells me we’re gonna be OK ‘Cause she was made for me You gave ‘er to me I said I’d hold on loose but I so wanna squeeze you Just right for me and for the life of me I can’t believe I get to call her mine She was perfect and he wasn't. How could she ever give two looks at a tom like him, he wondered. And she was made for me Made for me And she was made for me Made for me Next chapter - we got hitched And thought we’d have some kids Looked up and now we got five little Jamaricans He dropped his fresh-kill onto the pile, and looked up, pride in his eyes, as he looked at Mistyfoot and Stonefur. He wondered what his other kit, Mosskit, looked like. He felt a pang in his heart every time he thought of the she-kit. I thank God every day I’m blessed in a crazy way My daughter said 2 to 8 This thing we got is cool like shake Why couldn't they have been born into the same Clan? I love sunsets but she likes sunrise I’m always running late and she’s always on time Well I like hip-hop and she likes raggae So we meet in the middle with some Sade ‘Cause she was made for me You gave ‘er to me I said I’d hold on loose but I so wanna squeeze you Just right for me and for the life of me I can’t believe I get to call her mine And she was made for me Made for me And she was made for me Made for me She is a flower, You are the rain She gets more beautiful with every passing day She is my flower and You are the sun She gets more beautiful because of how You love How You love Every time he saw her his heart skipped a beat, every gathering he attended when he saw her he found himself purring, like a giddy kit. I get to call her mine I get to call her mine, oh my '' ''See she like slow dates and I like fast dates She into books, I’m into movies She made straight A's As Well I got white skin and she got brown skin '' ''But milk and coffee’s always been a beautiful blend She was leader now, and he was deputy. The only thing that could have come between them did, the invisible boundaries, between Clans. She was made for me When You gave ‘er to me I said I’d hold on loose but I so wanna squeeze Just right for me and for the life of me I can’t believe I get to call her mine She was made for me When You gave ‘er to me I said I’d hold on loose but I so wanna squeeze you Just right for me and for the life of me I can’t believe I get to call her mine And she was made for me She was made, she was made Made for me And she was made for me She was made, she was made Made for me She was made, she was made for me (I get to call her mine) She was made, she was made for me (I get to call her mine, oh my) "Thank you, StarClan," he breathed into the night sky, "even for the few moments."